Over the years various types of seals have been designed to prevent air leakage between gas turbine engine components. For instance, W-shaped seals and leaf seals have been used to seal the joint between gas turbine engine vane ring segments and the associated inner and outer supporting structure.
Even with the variety of earlier designs, there remains a need for a combined spring and seal arrangement which is efficient, easy to install and adapted to accommodate thermal growth differential between the engine components to be sealed and spring loaded.